


There's Always Something To Do

by TheMeaningofHaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light D/s, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, that's really all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steeeevie, I'm bored," Bucky whined for the third time in an hour. Letting out a small huff, he flopped dramatically on to the couch, one leg dropping off the side and the other kicked over the back.</p>
<p>"Go find something to entertain yourself with," Steve bit out, turning the page of his book.</p>
<p>"There's nothing though! I've tried everything," Bucky moaned, tipping his head back against the armrest.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Steve tried to ignore the warm toes nudging under his thigh. "Buck, we're in a new century with a seemingly endless amount of new advances in technology and entertainment. Do you really think there's not one thing you can do to amuse yourself for a few hours?"</p>
<p>Bucky's lips curled in a crooked grin. "I can think of one thing that's always fun."</p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p>In which Bucky is bored and Steve finally succumbs to his will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Something To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This happened when I was bored and couldn't sleep the other night. Because apparently I loose all sense of shame at 1 am. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Steeeevie, I'm bored," Bucky whined for the third time in an hour. Letting out a small huff, he flopped dramatically on to the couch, one leg dropping off the side and the other kicked over the back.

 

Between his legs, Steve sat resolutely reading his book. He was determined not to give in to Bucky's whims, not today. His life revolved around the brunet and Steve would never want it any other way but last time Bucky had demanded his attention they hadn't left the bed for two days. It had been more than a little awkward to try and explain why he had missed a meeting with Fury and the rest of the board members. Now, with a rescheduled session set to start in a few hours, Steve knew he had to be strong, even as a sock clad foot began to trace up his leg.

 

"Go find something to entertain yourself with," Steve bit out, turning the page of his book.

 

"There's nothing though! I've tried everything," Bucky moaned, tipping his head back against the armrest.

 

Taking a deep breath, Steve tried to ignore the warm toes nudging under his thigh. "Buck, we're in a new century with a seemingly endless amount of new advances in technology and entertainment. Do you really think there's not one thing you can do to amuse yourself for a few hours?"

 

Bucky's lips curled in a crooked grin. "I can think of one thing that's always fun."

 

"Smooth," Steve grumbled, trying and failing to conceal his own amusement. "I've got my meeting with the Security Council members at four."

 

"You sure you're gonna be too busy Stevie?" Bucky hummed, his fingers reaching out to tease the skin under Steve's sleeve.

 

Steve let out a soft sigh as cool metal touched his flushed skin. Bucky knew how Steve felt about that damn hand, this was definitely cheating. "Yeah Buck, you'll have to entertain yourself, at least until tonight."

 

Bucky smirked, his eyes dancing across Steve's form as he let out a dramatic sigh. "Okay, whatever you say." He hummed softly as he leant back against the armrest, his head lolling to the side.

 

Steve did his best to focus on the book in his lap and not the way Bucky's hands traced across his stomach, tugging the fabric of his t-shirt up just enough to expose a dark trail of hair and the deep v of his hips. He definitely didn't want to focus on the soft sighs of pleasure Bucky made when his thumb brushed across his nipple, teasing each one into a firm peak through his shirt. Steve bit down on his bottom lip as he resisted the urge to glance at the tented fabric of Bucky's sweatpants. However, his mind seemed to disagree, filing with images of just how sweet Bucky would look spread out for him wearing nothing but Steve's old dog tags that Bucky now refused to take off.

 

Bucky's soft sighs turned into sharp pants as he continued to tease himself. His hips undulated, pushing up in desperation as his foot scrambled for purchase against the ground. "Steve," Bucky whimpered, skimming his fingers across his aching cock.

 

The sound sent another shot of arousal down Steve's spine and he had to draw upon all if his self control to stop his own swollen cock from grinding against the book in his lap. He didn't think Sam would be too happy about receiving his book that he had been kind enough to lend only to find it covered in stains. "Buck," Steve scolded, his voice low and gravelly in the way he normally reserved for his 'Captain' voice.

 

"Unhh," Bucky whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut at the sound of Steve's voice. He began palming his cock, the thick fabric of his sweatpants dulling the sensation just enough to keep him frustrated. "Mm, yeah Stevie."

 

Running his metallic fingers through his long hair, Bucky pulled gently on the strands, arching his back in pleasure. Steve couldn't help but watch, the book all but abandoned in his lap. Bucky was mesmerizing to watch. The graceful yet powerful roll of his body. The soft cries he made every time he found a sensitive spot. The throaty groans he made when something felt particularly good. The husky sent of him, like coffee and sweat and sex.

 

Before Steve could react, Bucky was leaning forward to pull his pants off and toss them aside to land in a heap on the floor. "Mm fuck, baby, be so much better with you," Bucky groaned again, his flesh and blood hand finally wrapping around the base of his cock.

 

Steve stared helplessly as his lover slowly stroked himself, his thumb brushing over the swollen, red head of his cock with each thrust. He tried to focus on his meeting in a few hours, reminding himself of his obligations. However, the louder Bucky moaned and the faster he pushed his hips, the less Steve found himself caring about the Security Council. They never really took his opinions into consideration anyways; it just looked nice to the public if Captain America was seen surrounded by the men and women in charge of keeping them safe.

 

The crinkle of foil pulled Steve's focus back to the man lying next to him. Bucky was panting softly as he tore open a small packet of lube that he seemed to have conjured out of thin air.

"Where the Hell did you get that from?" Steve groaned, one hand dropping to palm his own aching dick as he watched Bucky pour the slick over his metallic fingers.

 

"Just 'cause I was bored doesn't mean I didn't come prepared," Bucky teased, shooting Steve a smirk. The cocky grin was quickly replaced when his mouth dropped open, a low drawn out groan falling from his lips when his cool fingers traced over the hot flesh around his hole.

 

"God Stevie, want you inside of me so bad." Bucky's moans faded out to soft whimpers as his index finger pushed gently past the tight ring of muscle.

 

Steve let out a growl of frustration, trying one last time to hold on to his prior determination. He gave up quickly when Bucky's eyes flew open, his pink lips forming a perfect circle as he gasped the same way he always did the first time anything brushed again this prostate. It was like he forgot every time just how good he could feel, and it never failed to make Steve wanted to make his lover feel so good that he never forgot again.

 

The soft, slick sounds of Bucky's finger picking up speed, now thrusting fast and deep as he began to loosen were deafening. His groans echoed in Steve's head, seemingly on never ending repeat. Each one sent a fresh wave of desire through Steve until he couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Fuck it," Steve growled when he saw Bucky slide a second finger in to his ass. Sitting up straight, Steve tossed the book unceremoniously to the floor and ripped his own shirt off in one swift move. He needed Bucky and he needed him now.

 

"Hngh, yes," Bucky moaned, his leg dropping across Steve's hips as the blond settled over him.

 

"Fucking tease." Steve's voice was barely above a whisper as he growled in to Bucky's ear, his teeth teasing the soft flesh between words. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? Do you know how incredible you look put on display for me like this?"

 

Bucky let out a soft whine, pulling his fingers out from their steady push inside to press against the tight muscle of Steve's back instead. "Please," he whispered, no longer sure what he was begging for. All Bucky knew was he needed Steve; around him, above him, inside him.

 

Steve gave an appreciative groan."So needy for me aren't you baby?"

 

Bucky nodded frantically, tangling his clean hand in the short blond hairs on Steve's neck as he tried to grind up against his lover. He could feel the heat from Steve's skin through his sweat soaked shirt and the press of Steve's erection through denim against his own leaking cock. The gentle scrape of the fabric against his sensitive skin was too much and not enough at the same time.

 

"Tell me what you want from me," Steve demanded, his voice dropping into his commanding Captain's tone.

 

"Fuck me," Bucky replied, the words falling from his lips like a prayer.

 

"Is that all?" Steve smirked, watching Bucky squirm beneath him as Steve licked and nipped across his jaw and down over his pulse point.

 

"Wanna suck you off, have you," Bucky paused, groaning loudly when Steve tugged at his ear with his teeth and gently pinched the swollen nub of his nipple. "Have you- ahh yes- have you come on my face then, oh god yes- then let me ride your cock right here on the couch."

 

Steve couldn't help but let out a groan as his mind flooded with images. "Fuck yes baby," he cursed, wrapping a hand around the back of Bucky's neck and pulling their lips together into a harsh kiss.

 

His skin tingled like electricity as Bucky's soft lips moved against his. The kiss was fierce and passionate, serving as an outlet for all the sexual tension that had built up over the last hour. Bucky's tongue ran across his lower lip in a silent plea for entrance that Steve was more than happy to comply to. Bucky licked into his mouth, eagerly seeking out every last corner, tasting every inch of him. The attention was heady and soon Steve found himself unable to resist any longer, his hips grinding down against Bucky's thigh of their own accord.

 

"Need you now," Steve groaned, leaning back and pulling the brunet with him in one fluid motion.

 

Bucky understood what he was asking for and immediately slid down off the couch to his knees in between Steve's legs, tossing his own shirt to the ground behind him. It was such a pretty sight, Bucky crouched on the floor, his lips swollen and cherry red from Steve's kisses, his skin flushed with arousal, and his pupils blown so wide that his blue-grey eyes appeared black.

 

"Look at you," Steve praised, his fingers moving to quickly undo the buttons of his jeans. "So good to me. So pretty down on your knees."

 

Bucky straightened at the praise, letting out a soft whine of anticipation as he waited for Steve to shed the last bits of fabric that kept them apart. He reached down to lightly fist his own cock, chewing on his bottom lip in the way that drove Steve crazy. Steve’s jeans and boxers made a soft thud when they landed in a pile across the room. Bucky let out a soft groan, the sound catching in his throat at the sight of Steve exposed for him.

 

They had been lovers before the war and even after over seventy years, Bucky never got tired of seeing Steve like this. The blond reclined back against the couch, his legs falling open just enough so that Bucky could shuffle forward in between them. His thick cock, already a healthy size before the serum, had grown with the rest of him, now laying erect against his abdomen, the head flushed dark red and shining with the first drops of precome that were pooling at the slit.

 

Steve tenderly tangled his fingers through Bucky’s hair, using his leverage to gently nudge Bucky closer, giving him silent permission to touch.

 

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped, his hand dropping from his own aching dick to fist Steve’s.

Above him, Steve let out a shuddering breath as the slick metal pad of Bucky’s thumb brushed across the tip, collecting the precome and raising it up to Steve’s lips. Steve eagerly sucked the digit into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it to lick off every last drop.

 

Bucky groaned as the sensors in his hand went on overdrive, the sensations of wet, heat, and pressure shooting down his spine to rest in his heavy cock. “Stevie,” he gasped, his voice wrecked as the blond’s teeth scraped across the pad of his thumb.

 

Finally pulling it free, Bucky trailed his spit slick finger down Steve’s broad chest, pinching his nipples lightly before the metal hand came to rest on the top of his thigh. No matter how hard Steve tried to play it cool, Bucky knew that his lover was almost as desperate as he was from the way his muscles quivered at every touch.

 

Steve let out a soft moan when Bucky leaned forward to swirl his tongue around the tip of Steve’s cock. His eyes grew heavy, threatening to flutter shut as he was engulfed inch by inch into the warm, wet heat of Bucky’s mouth. Steve was determined not to miss a second of the way that Bucky looked in between his legs, red lips stretched around him.

 

Slowly, Bucky swallowed him down to the hilt, groaning when Steve's cockhead bumped against the back of his throat. The vibrations sent a shiver down Steve's spine, making his fingers tighten their grip in the brunet's hair.

 

Wrapping his metal hand around the base of Steve's cock, Bucky began to bob his head faster, his tongue licking a flat stripe up the thick vein on each upstroke and his cheeks hollowing every time he sucked Steve down. "Ah, 'm not gonna last long," Steve warned with a gasp.

 

The warning only served to spur Bucky on, his head now moving faster as he tried to fuck his own throat on Steve's leaking cock. He sucked eagerly, letting out small gasps and huffs of pleasure every time Steve's fingers tightened and pulled at his hair. Pulling his flesh hand away from his own dick, Bucky gently rolled the blond's ball sack, his fingers skimming across the sensitive skin across Steve's perineum.

 

"Bucky- ah fuck baby, 'm gonna come," Steve warned, his head rolling back and his back arching as his whole body tightened. Bucky hollowed his cheeks, sucking Steve down as deep as he could, and slowly pulled back, letting his teeth graze gently across the underside of Steve's cock.

 

With a strangled cry, Steve collapsed forward, his head lolling against his chest and his shoulders rolling in as he came, shooting his hot load down Bucky's throat. Groaning as the tangy liquid spread over his tongue Bucky suddenly remembered what he had begged for and pulled back as his metal hand continued to milk Steve through his orgasm. A few final drops of come shot onto his face as some of the liquid in his mouth dribbled down his chin. Between his legs, Bucky felt his own cock twitch, aching and desperate for some attention.

 

"So good," Steve praised, letting out a soft moan at the sight below him. Bucky looked the very definition of debauched. His long hair was mussed from Steve's urgent grip. His already red lips were swollen and spit slick with thick streaks of come smeared across them. His pupils were blown so wide with arousal that his blue-grey eyes were almost black and down between his legs his own neglected cock hung heavy, dark purple and glistening with precome.

 

"God look at you. I should make you sit there for hours, just like this while I draw you," Steve whispered, his fingers lightly tracing the edge of Bucky's jaw. The brunet whimpered, leaning unconsciously into the touch. Even as desperate as he was for his own release, Bucky couldn't deny the appeal of that.

 

"Another time baby," Steve promised, smiling as he saw Bucky shiver at the idea. He placed two fingers under Bucky's chin and pushed up, gently guiding his lover off his knees and on to Steve's lap. "I think I promised you something else first."

 

At the suggestion Bucky eagerly straddled the blond, grinding his hips down almost immediately as he sought the friction he so needed. Leaning forward, Steve cupped Bucky's face in his warm, calloused hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve groaned at the taste of himself when he licked across Bucky's lips.

 

Their tongues tangled together as Steve licked every trace of himself out of Bucky's mouth. Once he was satisfied Steve pulled back, sliding one hand down Bucky's side to rest on his hips while the other took Bucky's chin in a firm grasp. Turning the brunet's head from side to side Steve began to gently lick Bucky's skin clean. He slowly worked down Bucky's chin, across his jaw and then down his neck. There hadn't been as much of a mess as Bucky might have hoped for but the almost tender way that Steve cleaned him off had Bucky trembling with want.

 

"Stevie, need you to fuck me," Bucky gasped, grinding his hips desperately. His aching cock was rubbing against Steve's, gently coaxing the already spent member back to life. Steve's almost nonexistent refractory period was just another perk of the super soldier serum that ran through his veins.

 

“I know you do baby,” Steve purred, trailing his fingers down Bucky’s spine to dip the tip of his middle finger in his lovers hole.

 

“’M ready, ‘s fine,” Bucky slurred, his hips rocking back as he tried to fuck himself on Steve’s hand.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you Buck,” Steve whispered, sliding a second finger in alongside the first. Bucky was still slick and loose from his early ministrations but he had never gotten past two fingers and while the metal digits were thicker than normal they were still substantially smaller than Steve’s cock. “You’re still so tight.”

 

Bucky let out a petulant whine that turned into a low groan at the twist of Steve’s fingers, now brushing against his prostate at a punishing pace. Sliding his hand in to Steve’s hair and holding on tight for balance, Bucky leaned back, his eyes fluttering shut as Steve’s fingers were forced even deeper. His left hand reached blindly for his pants on the floor next to them before he finally found his target, his metal fingers closing around a second packet of lube. He sat up, his back moving in one smooth roll, and held the packet up with a triumphant grin.

 

“Then hurry up Captain,” he growled, circling his hips as he tried to pull Steve deeper and faster. Steve pulled his fingers out, smirking at the look of disappointment on Bucky’s face at the sudden loss.

 

“So bossy,” he murmured, leaning forward to capture Bucky’s lips in another bruising kiss. Bucky returned the kiss with ferocity, his teeth digging in to the tender flesh of Steve’s lower lip before soothing it with his tongue. Below, his hips never slowed their roll, brushing his leaking cock against Steve’s.

 

The ripping of foil was deafening in the quiet room, where the only other sounds were the slick smacks of their lips and the soft groans that caught in Bucky’s throat. Steve poured half of the packet in to his hand and slicked up his cock, his body shuttering at the sensation of the cool lube against his feverish flesh. The brunet bucked his hips forward as the back of Steve’s fist brushed against him, the touch torturously light. The sensors in his metal fingers suddenly lit up, causing Bucky’s head to fall back as he let out a surprised gasp. Steve spread the rest of the lube over his fingers, fucking each one in his slick palm.

 

“I want to watch you finish preparing yourself for me,” Steve commanded, guiding Bucky’s hand behind him and tracing the now slick fingers against his crack.

 

“Ahhh, fuck, yes,” Bucky cried, leaning forward as he hurried to comply. He let out a broken groan as he immediately sunk down on three thick digits. His mind spun as the sensors in his sensitive hand lit up, the sensation fighting against the pleasure from the small bundle of nerves that he was now pushing against. It was all too much, his mind racing to keep up with the barrage of sensation. Hot. Wet. Stretch. Firm. Too much. Not enough.

 

“Stay with me baby.” Steve’s soft voice broke through the onslaught, giving Bucky something to focus on. He hadn’t realized that he had begun letting out a chorus of shuddering gasps. Steve stared up at him, his bright eyes bright with love and admiration as he ran a gentle hand through Bucky’s sweat soaked hair, pushing the dark strands behind his ear. “You ready?”

 

Bucky nodded, letting out a whine when he pulled his fingers free. Steve grasped his hips, tugging him forward until his cockhead was brushing against Bucky’s gaping hole.

 

“Come on Steve, stop being a tease,” Bucky grumbled, rolling his hips as he tried to sink down.

Raising an eyebrow in challenge, Steve’s hips pistoned off the couch, sheathing his cock in the tight heat of Bucky’s ass in one smooth motion. “Fuck!”

 

Bucky’s metal fist punched the back of the couch at the feeling of his muscles stretching around the sudden intrusion. He gasped for air, his head full of white noise as he tried to calm down and keep from coming on the spot. Pushed against Steve’s abdomen, Bucky’s cock drooled precome. “Okay,” Bucky gasped finally, wiggling his hips against Steve’s strong grip. “I’m ready. Fuck me, come on Stevie.”

 

Smirking, Steve let his hips sink down towards the couch before pushing up again quickly. Holding Bucky up above him, Steve fucked in to him at a punishing place.

 

“’Nngghh,” Bucky cried, his head dropping back and his hips trying desperately to follow the blond’s movement. He untangled his metal fist from the fabric of the couch, ignoring the sound of it ripping over the chorus of Steve’s soft huffs of encouragement and his own answering groans. Leaning back, Bucky rested his hand on Steve’s knee, shifting his weight until Steve was hitting his prostate with every thrust.

 

“Fucking shit, ahh, fuck yes,” Bucky groaned loudly, his throat raw.

 

Never letting go of his hips, Steve leaning forward to attack Bucky’s chest, now so deliciously on display for him. As he pushed, Steve nipped and sucked marks on Bucky’s pale skin, watching the dark purple marks blossom even though he knew they would be gone in a matter of hours. Bucky’s muscles spasmed around him in the way that Steve knew meant that his lover was close. Slipping one hand to palm the broad muscles of Bucky’s back, Steve pulled him close, latching his teeth over the tender skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

 

“Uhh, so close baby, ahh- yes,” Bucky whimpered. His voice sounded as wrecked as he felt, his loud moans turning in to soft sobs as Steve thrust faster and faster in to him.

 

“’M almost there,” Steve groaned. Bucky was hot and tight around him, the flutter of his muscles driving Steve closer to the edge with every push. “Come for me baby.”

 

As though his body had been waiting for permission, Bucky sank down with a scream, coming apart, his dick completely untouched. Hot streaks splashed across Steve’s chest, making him groan as he continued to push in to Bucky’s sensitive hole.

 

“’So close- ah fuck yes- so close Buck,” Steve gasped. His wrecked voice was barely audible over Bucky’s soft whines, the aftershocks of his orgasm still washing over him as Steve’s cock continued to milk his prostate.

 

Unable to speak, Bucky nuzzled against Steve’s jaw, scraping his teeth over the tender skin across the blond’s jugular. Pushing one, then two more times, Steve pulled Bucky’s hips flush against him, burying himself to the hilt when his own orgasm hit him. Bucky groaned, his cock giving a twitch of renewed interest as he felt Steve’s release fill him up. Steve’s hips gave a few final small thrusts before he sank back against the cushion of the couch.

 

“Fuuuck,” Bucky stuttered, lifting himself off Steve’s lap and dropping over to curl against his side, ignoring the trickle of come dribbling across his thighs.

 

Steve huffed a laugh and wrapped and arm across Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him close. “My thoughts exactly.”

 

Content, Bucky smiled, his head dropping down to rest against Steve’s chest. “Mmm, I told you so,” he hummed.

 

Steve looked down at him, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Oh? What did you tell me?”

 

Glancing up, Bucky shot his lover a wicked grin. “I told you; there’s always something to do.”

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that was always gonna be dirty but it kinda ran away from me a little, fell in the mud, rolled down a trash heap and then landed in the sewer that is my mind.
> 
> As always thanks to my beta and enabler AuthorOutOfTime!
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you want to come talk to me about these two losers, the actors that portray them or really anything, come talk to me on tumblr at [ScienceofSociopaths](http://scienceofsociopaths.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
